Barney's Night Before Christmas / More Barney Songs (Standard Version)
1999 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 82 * Part 1: Barney's Night Before Christmas Intro * Part 2: BNBC - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Jingle at the Window (1999 Version) * Part 4: BNBC - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Winter's Wonderful (1999 Version) * Part 6: BNBC - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Deck the Halls (1999 Version) * Part 8: BNBC - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Oh Christmas Tree (1999 Version) * Part 10: BNBC - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (1999 Version) * Part 12: BNBC - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Jingle Bells (1999 Version) * Part 14: BNBC - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Look Into Santa's Book (1999 Version) * Part 16: BNBC - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Joy to the World (Instrumental, 1999 Version) * Part 18: BNBC - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Christmas is our Favorite Time of Year (1999 Version) * Part 20: BNBC - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Wrap it Up (1999 Version) * Part 22: BNBC - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Twelve Days of Christmas (1999 Version) * Part 24: BNBC - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Instrumental, 1999 Version) * Part 26: BNBC - Chapter 13 * Part 27: The Christmas Medley (1999 Version) * Part 28: BNBC - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Up on the Housetop (1999 Version) * Part 30: BNBC - Chapter 15 * Part 31: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 32: BNBC - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Barney's Night Before Christmas Credits * Part 34: More Barney Songs Intro * Part 35: MBS - Chapter 1 * Part 36: Putting on the Show (1997 Version) * Part 37: MBS - Chapter 2 * Part 38: If You're Happy and You Know It (1997 Version) * Part 39: MBS - Chapter 3 * Part 40: Laugh with Me (1997 Version) * Part 41: MBS - Chapter 4 * Part 42: I Can See it on your Face (1997 Version) * Part 43: MBS - Chapter 5 * Part 44: A Big Parade of Numbers (1997 Version) * Part 45: MBS - Chapter 6 * Part 46: Hickory Dickory Dock (1997 Version) * Part 47: MBS - Chapter 7 * Part 48: Wee Willie Winkie (1997 Version) * Part 49: MBS - Chapter 8 * Part 50: A Camping We Will Go (1997 Version) * Part 51: MBS - Chapter 9 * Part 52: S'Mores (1997 Version) * Part 53: MBS - Chapter 10 * Part 54: Snacking on Healthy Food (1997 Version) * Part 55: MBS - Chapter 11 * Part 56: London Bridge (1997 Version) * Part 57: MBS - Chapter 12 * Part 58: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1997 Version) * Part 59: MBS - Chapter 13 * Part 60: Five Little Butterflies (1997 Version) * Part 61: MBS - Chapter 14 * Part 62: Mr Sun (1997 Version) * Part 63: MBS - Chapter 15 for The Jackets * Part 64: The Fall Song (1997 Version) * Part 65: MBS - Chapter 16 * Part 66: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRRR!!!!! (1997 Version) * Part 67: MBS - Chapter 17 * Part 68: The Sheep Medley (1997 Version) * Part 69: MBS - Chapter 18 * Part 70: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1997 Version) * Part 71: MBS - Chapter 19 * Part 72: Squishy Squashy Washy (1997 Version) * Part 73: MBS - Chapter 20 * Part 74: Brushing My Teeth (1997 Version) * Part 75: MBS - Chapter 21 * Part 76: Splashing in the Bath (1997 Version) * Part 77: MBS - Chapter 22 * Part 78: Growing (1997 Version) * Part 79: MBS - Chapter 23 * Part 80: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 81: MBS - Chapter 24 * Part 82 and Final Part: More Barney Songs Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have fun! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation